Worth Every Penny
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Tag to The Song Remains The Same. The little angel figure Mary bought for 25 cents becomes Dean's favorite new toy and goes by the name of Cas. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Cas:

**A/N: **Since I saw "The Song Remains The Same" I always thought that maybe that Dean knew Cas when he was little because Cas made his presence known to him but in a different way. So this starts out early on to the now. Will lead up to Destiel.

**Worth Every Penny:**  
By: LOSTrocker

**Chapter One: Cas:**

"C'mon Cas, let's play!"

Mary caught her little toddler talking to "Cas" again. She had no idea who this "Cas" was. However, Dean talked about him often, and Mary started to think that he was just an imaginary friend. Until one Saturday after noon, she peeked her head in and found Dean playing with the angel figure that she bought at the yard sale for only 25 cents in room. She decided she wanted to know more about "Cas" and went in.

Mary knocked before entering.

Dean's head popped her way and smiled. "Hey mommy!"

"Hey baby, what are you doing?"

"Nothin'," he answered with a shrug. "Jest playin' with Cas." Dean gestured towards the angel that sat across from him.

"Really?" Mary asked kneeling down by her son's side.

Dean nodded. "I'm showing him my cars!"

Mary noticed the classic toy car collection that was scattered between him and his angel friend. Sometimes, when he could afford it, John brought some of the toy cars home from the garage for Dean to play with.

"And what does he think of your cars?" Mary continued.

"He says he doesn't understand them," Dean answered. "He says that Angels don't need cars. They fly!"

"And what else does Cas tell you?" Now, Mary, being the hunter of the family was careful with anything like this came along. She wasn't used to Angels yet but thanks to her and Bobby Singer's research they found tons of Angel lore.

"Cas tells me he's watching over me. He protects me!" Dean declared. "Like you always say, Angels are watching over me. I guess yer right mommy!"

Mary laughed and ruffled her baby's hair. "See, I told you. How about some lunch? Are you hungry?"

Dean's stomach answered for him. "Yeah!"

"Soup and cheese sandwich sound good?" she asked.

Dean nodded. "Can ya make some for Cas too?"

Mary hated to waste extra food but knowing Dean he could finish it himself and she would nipple on some too.

Mary got up. Before she left, Dean stopped her. "Nevermind mommy, Cas says he's not hungry because Angels don't eat."

"All right," Mary said and took another good look around the room before she went downstairs to the kitchen to fix some lunch. She made a mental note to go to Bobby's later to see if he found anything on an angel named "Cas".

"Again?" John asked Mary when he got home that night.

"It's just for a little while." Mary assured him as she tossed on her jacket. "Please, just watch Dean for me."

John sighed. "Fine."

Mary rolled her eyes and went out.

John sighed and sank into the chair at the kitchen table. Mary has been going out to Bobby Singer's house for a couple nights now. It was starting to get to him.

"Castiel?" Mary sounded out the name. It was a an odd name. Dean always had trouble with pronouncing the larger words. She smiled to herself, so that would explain "Cas" then.

Bobby was ready for her when she arrived. "Yup," he tossed her the thick book. "It's the closest thing I could find and I bet he's it."

Mary looked it over. There was no picture. Damn.

"From what I read though, he's a one Hell of an Angel," Bobby went on. "One of Heaven's most loyal soldiers in the field but don't let that fool ya, he's a major bad ass too. It's probably a good thing he's watching out fer yer little man there."

Mary shook her head. Demons were one thing. She knew all about them, but Angels was a whole new ball field. She looked up from the book. "Do you think it's possible Bobby?"

Bobby shrugged. "Got me, but since yer askin'... There's so much bad shit out there Mary why not belivin' in somethin' good fer a change?"

Bobby had a point. He always did.

"Tell me, how long has Dean been playin' with 'Cas'?"

It's only been awhile but if Mary had to pin point it. "I'd say since we found out we have another one on the way." Mary answered, her free hand drifted towards her stomach.

Bobby took that into consideration. "I'm gonna see if I can't dig up anythin' else."

"Thanks Bobby, you're a life savior." Mary handed him back the book. "I better get back. I think John is getting jealous."

That made Bobby laugh. "Of me?"

"Yeah,"

"He does know that I'm 'bout 20 years older than ya right?"

Mary laughed. "Man. That is ancient!"

"Watch it!" Bobby warned her with a playful pointed finger.

"It doesn't really matter these days Bobby," Mary continued as Bobby escorted her out the door.

"Ya Campbell gals always did have a thing fer older men." he played with her, recalling that Daddy Campbell was twice of the age that Momma Campbell was.

"Goodbye Bobby," Mary sang off and hoped into the Impala with Led Zep sending her off back on the road.

Back at home, John went to check on Dean who hadn't come down to see him since he got home. He snuck up stairs to his boy's room to see what he was doing. He caught him talking with this "Cas" again. It was starting to worry him a little. Yes, he realized that it was normal for a little boy to have imaginary friends at his age but Dean was getting older and it should have stopped long ago. He was glad when Mary got back because he had to talk to her about this.

"I'm back!" Mary declared as she walked into the kitchen.

John just came down the stairs and said: "I think something is wrong with our son."

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2: Show and Tell:

**A/N:** Aww. Thanks for all the love you guys. Another certain angel is going to show up here because you guys know how much I luffles him too much for words! (cough) Gabriel! (cough). When they talk going to have them in Italic because they don't have vessels here yet. Just light.

**Chapter Two: Show and Tell:**

For the record, one should never tell Mary Winchester that something is wrong with _her_ baby. John had to learn that the hard way. He got the sofa for a good month for that one. These two would like to think they're playing it coy, keeping their separation bits to themselves, but Dean knew better. He might be only three. However, Dean knew what was going on. Sometimes he watched them fight from the stair wail with Cas in his jean pocket.

Dean looked down at him. "I don't like it when they fight Cas,"

Adults were weird and sometimes he didn't get it. How could they love each other so much and fight as they were?

"There is nothing wrong with him John!"

"Mary, he talks to himself, and I don't think it's healthy for a boy to carry that ridiculous Angel around everywhere!"

"I thought you said you liked it!"

"I lied!"

The real Castiel didn't like it when Mary and John fault either. He didn't like how it was effecting Dean. It could have long term damage to his boy. He shouldn't be watching so Cas urged him to go show him his cars.

"I thought ya didn't like cars."

Castiel told him an Angel could change his mind.

Which made Dean laugh and ended up agreeing with him. Cas was awesome.

A few days later, John was all ready at the garage while Mary was trying to get Dean ready for preschool. "Mommy, today we have to bring something for show and tell. Can I bring Cas?" Dean asked as held up his favorite Angel.

"Are you sure baby?" Mary questioned. Of course, she really didn't mind but Dean really wasn't good with keeping things in one piece. She was actually surprised that "Cas" had lasted this long. It would be a record. Leave it to Dean to always prove her wrong. "I just don't want it to break."

"I'll be really careful with him." Dean promised. "Pwease? He's really careful with me!"

Mary laughed. "Is he?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, maybe you should ask Cas if it's all right with him. Don't you think?"

Dean gave that some thought. It would be kind of mean to take someone somewhere if they didn't really want to go. So, he asked him. "Hey Cas, sorry I didn't ask earlier, wanna go with me to school?"

_Why? _

"I want to take ya fer Show and Tell."

_What's Show and Tell?_

Mary watched as Dean had an actual conversation with the angelic figurine. Apparently, Angels didn't know what Show and Tell was. It was like there was no one else is the room. It was just Dean and "Cas".

"C'mon Cassie, yer too cool fer me to keep all to myself."

Now, even Mary wanted to know Cas. If the Angel couldn't cave into that, Hell, she wouldn't know what would.

Cas gave in as he always did when Dean was concerned.

"Have a nice day baby!" Mary waves off Dean and waits for him until he's in the school before she drives off in the direction of Bobby's house.

A few minutes later, in his class room, Dean is showing Cas around. Cas is very curious and Dean doesn't hesitate to answer Cas' question. Cas can see that Dean is very good at that. However, when he's half way around the room one of his brothers shows up.

_Hey bro. _

_Gabriel. _

_Don't be so excited to see me. _

_What are you doing here? _

_Well, I'm seeing what's been keeping you so busy. _

_You know I've been giving one of the Winchesters as my charge. _

_Ah, Dean. Good. Very good. _

Gabriel watches with Castiel as Dean gets with the other children as their teacher gets through morning roll call. Then Pledge of Allegiance.

_Is he a handful? _

_No. _

_Don't lie to me bro. _

_Angels don't lie. _

_Ha, you'd be surprise. (cough) Zachariah (cough) Zachariah... I can give you a whole list. _

_Don't speak so harshly of our brothers. _

_Hey, they're my brothers. I can talk them any way I want, dammit. _

_Don't curse Gabriel. _

After those two morning activities were done, the teacher announced it was time for Show and Tell.

"This is Cas,"

_Aww. Cas. How cute! He's giving you a nick name!_

The two Angels in the room had their eyes on Dean. Gabriel with amusement and he dare say that Cas was beaming. Gabriel would so be using this on his ass later.

"He's an awesome kick butt Angel!"

If Cas could face palm right now, he would. Dean really shouldn't saying butt in school. He would talk about that with him.

The kids just thought it was funny.

That's when the teacher told Dean that was more than enough and he should sit down. "But he is!"

Through out the day, Dean kept Cas close.

_He really likes you. _

At picture time, the students were told to draw a picture of someone they love. It could be there parents or someone else.

Dean drew him with his mom and dad and Cas.

The teacher kept a close eye on Dean and it was fine until she saw him whispering to the Angel.

Gabriel tried to warn his baby brother that he was getting too close to his charge. Angels were suppose to be kept at a safe distance, but never interfere. Cas stepped over the line and revealed himself to Dean when he really wasn't suppose to. He couldn't help though. It wasn't his fault. Dean saw him first.

Dean got sent home with a note.

"Angel of Thursday?" At Bobby's house, Mary was learning more and more about Castiel.

"Yup." Bobby continued. "Who knew that Angels had days of the week."

These two were surrounded by books of every size and thickness. Bobby had tons on Demons, little on Angels. However, there were Hunters in the field who believed in them and were nice enough to loan them out. He just didn't answer them when they asked him why he needed them now.

"I like Thursday," Mary made know with a small smile. "It's the calm before the storm of the weekend."

"And my day off." Bobby raised his beer bottle to that.

"Ha, you never take a day off Robert Singer."

"I do too."

Mary crossed her arms. "When?"

Bobby would get back to her on that one.

Mary excused herself because she had to go pick Dean up from school.

"So, how was your day at school?"

"Good."

"Did Cas have a good time?"

Dean liked it when his mommy asked about Cas too. His daddy didn't. "Ya can ask him ya know."

"But I can't see him."

"Ya can still ask, and I can answer for ya!"

"Okay, Cas, how was your day at school."

_Tell your mother I had a wonderful time. _

"Really Cas?"

_Yes. _

Dean kicked his legs happily in the back seat. "He said had a wonderful time!"

Mary laughed. "Good."

When they got home, Mary helped Dean with his book bag and took off his jacket. "Oh, and mommy, Mrs. Milton wanted me to give this to you." he pulled out the envelope."

"Why don't you go play with Cas in your room and I'll have a snack ready for you in a few minutes."

Dean squealed and ran upstairs with his Angel in his hand.

Inside, there was a note addressed to Mary and John saying that Mrs. Milton, Dean's teacher would like to see them next Thursday concerning Dean's behavior at school.

"See! I told you something was wrong with him!"

"You don't even know what it's about yet!"

"Oh, I can guess!"

It started as soon as John got home.

By now, Dean was tucked under the covers, holding Cas close and he was starting to wonder if something was wrong with him.

_There is nothing wrong with you Dean. _

"Then why do they think there is?"

_They don't understand. _

"Cassie, ya are real right?"

_Yes. _

"Promise."

Cas would remind Dean that Angels didn't lie and they kept their promises. Well, at least he did .

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3: Comings and Goings:

**A/N:** I'm seeing a lot of alerts and faving, not to mention the reviews are very, very encouraging. For that you get two chapters! Probably more since I don't have to go to work until tonight and this fic has me wrapped around it's pretty um... pages I guess? LOL! Sorry for shortness.

**Chapter Three: Comings and Goings: **

John showed Mary the notes that Dean's teacher has been keeping up with Dean.

"I told you so!"

"Oh Jesus, really John... How old you?" Mary demanded. "So what, it's perfectly normal for a kid his age to have a friend like Cas."

"You're encouragement isn't helping him!" John yelled at her. "Don't say you don't either because dammit, I'm not stupid."

"Could have fooled me!"

John couldn't take this anymore. "Mary, I'm not going to have my son sent to some shrink just so he can be tested for mental problems!"

"I'm starting to think it runs in the family!" Mary out burst.

"It sure as Hell isn't coming from my side of the family!"

Castiel was trying to calm down Dean but he was too upset that not even his grace could cure. The two were in Dean's room, his cars scattered all about but long ignored. Gabriel was right, he was getting too close, and clearly something that Dean shouldn't be revealed to right now. He needed to go. That's when something odd happen, he thought he could slip away but Dean stopped him.

"Hey!" he sniffed. "Where are ya goin'?"

_I'm not going anywhere. _

"LIAR!" Dean screamed at him. "YOU SAID ANGELS DIDN'T LIE!"

Perhaps Cas should rephrase that.

_Dean, I have to go. _

"You said you wouldn't!" The sniffles were becoming whimpers and the tears that were willing up in his eyes were starting to leak out like a facet. This would be easier said then done but he had to do this for Dean's sake.

Cas tried to explain it to him the best he could. He would be around. The only thing was that he wouldn't be able to see or feel him anymore. Dean wouldn't listen. He stomped his foot down and threw himself onto the floor. "I WANT YOU TO STAY HERE!"

_I can't. _

"_FINE! GO THEN! I TAKE IT BACK! YER NOT A COOL ANGEL! YER STUPID!" There was a beat. "I hate you." _

_Cas slipped out of sight and out of mind. _

_That's when Dean let out a wail. He was so angry he didn't know what to do with himself. He saw that class figure, scooped it up quickly in his hands and tossed it to the nearest wall and it smashed to pieces. Dean thought that would make him feel better but it just made him feel worst. _

_Downstairs, the fighting stopped for a split second, and ran up stairs to check on Dean. "What's going on?" John demanded. _

_Mary saw Cas in pieces in the floor. _

"Cassie went away!" Dean cried out.

"No he's not, he's just right here." Mary went to pick up the broken storm.

"No! He left! He said he had to go 'way!"

"Dean, there is no such thing as Angels,"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that!" Mary hissed at her husband.

"No it's okay mommy, daddy is right. There is no such thing as Angels." That's the day Dean stopped believing in Angels.

Even though Mary fixed "Cas", Dean ignored him. He didn't want him anymore because it was obvious that Cassie didn't want him anymore.

Mary noticed that Dean's behavior changed after that. He wasn't happy as he used to be. He was starting to act like a Zombie. Mary didn't like that. She tried her best to make him smile. It seemed no one made Dean smile the way Cas did.

That was until Samuel Winchester came along. Dean's new baby brother. He liked to call him Sammy, and he was the only one who was allowed to call him that too. So there. Mary didn't care. It was just good to see her little back to normal. Happy.

Somewhere far away, only known to Angel's, Cas sat and watched Dean. He missed him. Gabriel popped up as always to remind him as such.

_Go away Gabriel. I am not in the mode for you today. _

_Too bad because today is your lucky day! _

_What do you want? _

_Just to tell you some great news... _

_What? _

_His brother is mine. _

_That poor child. _

_Oh, ha ha. So not funny. _

_I thought it was. Don't let him see you._

_He all ready has. _

_What? _

_Those Winchester boys are special. I'm telling them Cas-_

_It's Castiel. _

_Dean gets to call you Cas. (Castiel's grace went from a bright white to a deep dark red, warning Gabriel to not go there.) Right. Castiel. Sssooorrryyy. Anyway, I'm telling you there is a reason why we got them. _

_I don't know why. _

_Me either. That's the point lil' bro! That's the whole fun in it! _

_He hates me. _

_He doesn't hate you. No one could hate you._

_He can. I gave him good reason to. _

_Give him time Castiel. He will see. _

Dean wouldn't have time to see anything after the fire. The day when the monsters came and took his mommy away and when John Winchester became the hunter. It would lead up to a very distraught adult Dean Winchester with experience who has showed there is nothing good in this world, not even Angels.

Castiel with the vessel known as Jimmy Novak would prove to him that there is something worth while, and make up for so much lost time.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4: THE END:

**A/N:** I haven't been able to catch Season 6 yet. I probably won't be able to until it comes on DVD. I know Cas is back though! YAY! So, we're going to leave it here, set until the end of Season 5 with Swan Song just slightly AU due to my storyline here. I think this is how it should have ended anyway

**Chapter Four: The End: **

Cas wants to stay. He really does, but he can't.

Dean hates it that Cas is now Castiel 2.0. It means he's Heaven's bitch now.

"Don't ya leave me again, ya sonabitch," Dean pleaded with him on bent knees in that graveyard, head hung down. "Please." He doesn't have anyone else left. Yeah, there's Bobby. He doesn't love Bobby though. He loves Cas dammit.

"I thought you would have forgotten that by now," Cas said, kneeling down before him. Eye level.

"Ya wish," he spat.

"Dean," Cas tried to reach up to place comforting hands on his shoulders but Dean pushes him away.

"So, we're back to this again?" Dean questioned him angrily. "Yer gonna give some small shit poor excuse of a reason why ya have to leave."

"I have to. You know why."

"Right. Cos ya were brought back by daddy."

"Would you rather it be the opposite?"

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Sometimes, yeah." At least then, he wouldn't have to worry about saying goodbye over and over again.

"What would you have me do?"

"Tell them to all go fuck themselves!" Dean cursed at them. "Ya don't have to go back!"

"Someone has to provide order in Heaven."

"Why does it have to be you?" Dean demanded tearfully. "Why can't it be somebody else?"

"There is no one else."

"Oh yeah, right cos no other dick wants that kind of power."

Cas sighed. "When my time is done, I will return to you. Don't I always?"

"Yeah, only to say goodbye again." Dean reminded him with a huff and a wipe of the eye. He was so sick and tired of people leaving. He had hoped that Cassie here would be the one to prove him wrong. Stay with him. The war was over. They could go off somewhere, he could live a much more of a Apple Pie life that he promised Sammy than he could with Lisa.

With his grace and connection to Dean fully restored he could read his thoughts again. The warmth that was coming down on him Dean was crashing onto him, and it pained him. Angels might not be able to feel pain but Castiel was letting himself remember what it was like to hurt. Hurting sucked. Dually noted.

"Could you really?" Castiel asked him.

"I don't know, but I sure as Hell liked to give it a shot. Don't you think we owe it to ourselves?"

"What about Jimmy?" Cas asked. "Would that be fair to him?"

Dean gave him a full out LOL on that one. "Nothing has been fair to Jimmy, so why start now?"

"I know you're not that much of a jerk Dean."

"I can have tons of people tell you otherwise."

_Can I say something? _

And that would be Jimmy.

_No. _

_I don't mind Cas. I understand what's going on. If I can't have my life with my family, I would like Dean to have something that's close to one, and that's with you. _

_You're not making this any easier James. _

_Love isn't suppose to be easy. _

Cas went scarlet.

Dean smiled. "Is that Jimbo's doin'?"

"He's being difficult."

"I knew there was a reason I liked that dude." Jimmy could be just be twice as difficult as Dean and wasn't that a scary thought.

_I can not disobey my orders. _

_Oh come on! You can't believe thats why God brought you back? I didn't hear him say 'Hey son take care of my dirty work for me. Kay, thanks!'_

_God didn't say anything. _

_Exactly! We don't even know if he was the one who brought you back for crying out loud! It could've been Dean's love for you that did though!_

_You've been reading Becky's fanfictions haven't you? _

_No... Not me... I'm just saying love is a power thing my friend._

Cas chose to ignore that and leaned in to lay a kiss on Dean's forehead. Dean didn't move or wince, he sat still, unable to move. Taking in the warm feel of Castiel's lips. He wanted to do nothing more than to wrap his arms around his Angel, never let him go and smoother him with kisses and possibly more if his courage and body would let him get away with.

Castiel wouldn't let him. The moment his lips parted, savoring the indescribable taste that was Dean Winchester, he vanished.

It took Dean more than a couple of minutes to gather himself. When he did he stumbled to the Impala, sat down behind the wheel with a heavy sigh. When he was little, he remembered he told Cas he hated him because he left. He never did get a chance to apologize for that. He didn't understand then, and to be honest, he didn't understand now. It didn't matter though.

It looked like he was back to Lisa. Joy...

Dean wished someone could explain to him why was it when you felt the loneliness that's when all the sad songs came on?

"I wanna know what love is!" Dean sang along, not bothering to change the channel. He let his voice raise as loud as it could so Cas could hear him. "I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME!" Fuck. Why hadn't done or said something sooner than maybe Cas would have-

"You do not have to shout Dean."

"Whoa. Shit! CAS!" It took Dean a second to get the car back on the road. Damn Angels and their elements of surprise! "What are you doin' here?"

"I did what you wanted me to. I told them to all fuck themselves."

Dean pulled over to the side of the back road he was on. He just gawked at the Angel for a second. "No way." He couldn't believe it. Cas was the one who follows orders.

"I do follow orders Dean, but you must understand, the reason why I left the first time was because I thought it would be best for you."

"Best fer me?" Dean asked him. "Dude. Try the opposite."

"I know. I see the errors of my ways, and I apologize." He couldn't do that more than enough. "I've wasted so much time-"

Dean was really tired of listening to him jabber on. He been distracted by those lips of his. "Cas. Shut up." And with that Dean shut up Cas by pressing his lips against the Angel.

Now, Dean has kissed an Angel. Anna. It was something he couldn't describe. It was different with Cas. The funny thing was, Cas tasted as he did with a mixture of salt, sweat, and liquor. It came from hanging out with Team Free Will too much. No Angel 2.0 mojo could get rid of that. He started slow, wanting to remember this. Hell, it took him long enough. Denial was never a good friend of his.

His reward: a nice small moan from Cas. "Dean..."

At first, Dean pulled away. Cas was still virgin. If he wanted him to stop he would.

"Why did you stop?"

"I thought..."

Cas smiled at him and with one hand reached up to where his print was forever marked on his arm. "I have made you mine. I wish for you to make me yours."

Dean would do that but not here in the Impala but back in his room at Bobby's on a soft warm welcoming mattress.

**END. **

**A/N:** (continued): I finished another one. Go me! WOOT! All though, I am sad to see this story end but all good things must as they say. This ending took me by surprise. I thought it would end in angst. So glad it didn't. After my fic "Reckless" Cassie needed a happy ending for once. I'm going to work more on that. Jimmy wasn't suppose to be in here either but I couldn't leave him out! I love him too!


End file.
